Will It Be Forever?
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Ally has a crush on a guy who works at the Burger Restaurant Austin helps her have the confidence to ask him out. Then he helps her practice for her first date with him. Then Austin starts having feelings for Ally. Will it be Forever or will Austin have to forget the feelings for their friendships sake.
1. The Meeting

Will It Be Forever?

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a beautiful summer's day in Los Angeles. Ally was sitting at a table in the middle of the mall cafeteria with her best friends Trish and Austin. All you could smell where burgers being made at the Burger Barn and hear lots of people talking. I was staring at the boy who works at the Burger Barn.

"So Ally, I was wondering if maybe we can work on a new song for Saturday's performance". Austin asked then taking a bite out of his spicy chicken burger. "Wow! That's hot"!

"Earth to Ally." Trish tells Ally.

"Hu? What? No, I don't like him!" Ally yells coming out of my trance.

"Who are you looking at Ally?" Austin asks Ally with a grin on his face.

"No one!"

"Yes you are. Who is he?"

"Okay fine! His name is Dallas and he works at the Burger Barn." Ally opens up. "I want to ask him out but I just don't know if he likes me."

"You will have to sooner or later" Trish tells Ally.

"Ya. I know"

"Anyway, moving on. So Ally can we go write a song now?" Austin says as he is throwing out his garbage.

"Ya. Sure we can .Let's go."

So Austin and I leave to go to Sonic Boom. It's a music store and I work there and my dad owns the store. And upstairs is the practice room where Austin and I write our music. We have a fridge up there in case we get hungry because we are up there writing songs for hours on end.

"So I have great idea for our song." I mention to Austin as both of us sit in front of the piano on our special piano bench.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"It's about these two best friends who, no matter what have each other's backs".

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure." Ally says grabbing her songbook out of her purse.

My songbook means a lot to me. It's not just a random book where I write all my lyrics down in. It's also a book I write down my deep and most personal thoughts into. I don't know what would happen if I lost it. Even worse, if someone read it.

"Here I go."

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

I had this weird but good feeling in my stomach as I was singing this song for Austin. When I wrote these lyrics I thought of Austin because he is my best friend and he can come to me for anything. I finished the song and Austin had this face that he has almost every time he thinks that I have created a hit song.

"That was awesome!" Austin says with lots of enthusiasm.

"You think? Thanks Austin" Ally responds.

"Sure. Who is it about?"

"Who do you think? Us silly. You're my best friend and no matter what happens to you, you can come to me for anything. Do you understand me?"

"Awe thanks Ally. And of course I do and you can come to me for anything."

"Ya, I know" Ally sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Spill" Austin pleads.

"Well, you know that guy I was staring at in the mall?"

"Ya."

"Well, I really want to ask him out but I don't how to ask him." Ally says again.

"I have an idea. Why don't you practice on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Pretend I am .Now asks me out as if you were asking Dallas."

"Okay. Hi Dallas."

"Hi Ally". Austin says pretending to be Dallas.

"I was wondering if you would…."

"Wondering if what?" Austin returns.

"If you would like to go out on a date with me?" Ally finishes.

"Sure." Austin answers. "See wasn't that hard was it?"

"Okay. Maybe I can do this."

"See knew you could. Now go find Dallas and go ask him out!"

So Ally goes to find Dallas at the mall while Austin starts memorizing the song.

The next day Austin walks in and doesn't see anyone in the store yet so he goes up to the practice room and starts playing random keys on the piano. He plays for about ten minutes until he hears someone come into the store.

"Hey!" Austin says. "What do we have here?"

"Hey Austin this is Dallas, Dallas this is Austin my best friend." Ally says.

"Hey!" Dallas greets Austin.

"So you did ask him out! Good for you!" Austin speaks up.

"Yes I did."

Dallas looks at his watch. "Looks like it's time for me to go. I have a burger making job I must attend to."

Dallas leaves the store.

"So you want to go work on the song?" Ally asks.

"Ya. Sure."

So Austin and Ally work on the song for about an hour and a half.

"So?" Ally says.

"So what?" Austin replied.

"So Dallas and I are going on a date tonight and I was wondering if you could help me so I know what to do?"

"Ya. Sure."

Austin and Ally go sit on the couch behind the piano.

"So when you are on the date he might put his arm around you." Austin mentions as he puts his arms around Ally.

"And I can put my head on his shoulders." Ally adds as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"He will be so nervous that he will be speechless."

"And I will smile feeling butterflies."

"It'll be…" Ally starts.

"Perfect." Austin and Ally say at the same time.

They look at each other and suddenly they weren't acting anymore. Austin felt this feel he has never experienced in his life.

Still, with there arms wrapped around each other. "How… was that?" Austin asks slowly.

"It was fun. I think I'm ready for the date" Ally looks at the clock. "Oh! I better go home and get ready. See you later!"

"Bye!" Austin replies.

As soon as Ally leaves the store he heads over to his best friend's house. His name is Dezmond but most people call him Dez. Austin knocks on the door and his mom answers.

"Can I speak with Dez?" Austin asks.

"Sure." Dez's mom replies. "Dez! Austin's here!"

Dez comes running around the corner holding a potato chip bag and eating them.

"What's up buddy?" Dez asks Austin.

"Um. Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh. Ya of course you can you know how many secrets I know!"

"No I don't because you don't tell me them."

"Exactly!"

"Okay. Ally and I were practicing for Ally's date with Dallas…"

"Wait, she is going out with him…"Dez interrupts. "Ally can do so much better. Anyway…Continue."

"And when we were hugging on the couch…It felt like we were on a date with each other."

"Ya… What's your point?"

"The point is" Austin continues. "I like Ally!"


	2. The Moment

Chapter 2: The Moment

"What!" Dez screams like an opera singer.

"Ya. I know." Austin says.

"You have to go tell Ally!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!" Dez pouts.

"She is going out with Dallas now."

"Oh yeah."

"I don't know what I should do!"

"Go tell her!"

"I can't."

"Okay! I'm just going to tell you."

"Tell me what."

"That there is something between the lines."

"What?"

"You guys are way more than just friends you guys have a special friendship. Actually more like a relationship."

"Really! Now I have to go tell her!" Austin says. "See you!"

Austin starts running to Sonic Book hoping that Ally will be there.

"Run my like peacock! Run!" Dez looks down at his chip bag. "Guess it just you and me chip bag."

Austin runs all the way to the store hoping to find Ally there.

"Hey Austin!" Trish says as Austin runs into the store.

"Uh…Hey Trish. Have you seen Ally?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell her something."

"Oh!" Trish realizes. "She's on her date with Dallas."

Austin's heart just shatters. "Your my friend right?"

"Ya. Your also Ally's best friend."

"I know." Austin replies. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Dez told me that there is something more than just friendship mine and Ally's friendship. Is that true?

"I…Um…Just…" Trish sighs. "Fine. Yes it's true. Everybody see it. Lot of people ask Dez and me, if you and Ally are dating and we always say no."

"Oh!"

"Now Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you all sweaty?"

"Because I ran all the way here from Dez's."

"Why?"

At Ally.

"That was a great date Dallas!" Ally says.

"Thanks. I hope we can do it another time!" Dallas replies.

"Ya. That would be great!"

Dallas looks at his watch and it says 2:30pm. "Looks like I have to go. I have a burger making job to attend!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye."

Ally walks to Sonic Boom. She walks into the doors and hears Austin and Trish talking.

"I ran here to find her because I like Ally!"

"What!" Trish screams happily. "I'm so surprised!"

"Ya. Me too." Ally says walking into Sonic Boom.


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

Austin and Trish both look at Ally who is standing in front of the door way. Austin and Trish both have surprised looks on their faces.

"Um…You guys have a lot to talk about." Trish runs out of the store.

"So…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally yells.

"Well I was going to…"

"When did this start?"

"In the practice room earlier."

"When I was showing you the song I wrote?"

"No, when…"

"Or was it when I"

"Ally!" Austin yells. "Let me finish talking"

"Fine" Ally replied walking behind the counter.

"It was when I was helping you practice for the perfect date."

"Oh." Ally says putting her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"See! This is why didn't want you to know. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship."

"But it didn't. Can you hold my shift? I have to go somewhere."

"Okay?"

Ally starts walking out of the store. Her song book falls out of her purse.

"Ally! You dropped your…" Austin yells but stops because she is too far away for her to hear him. Austin picks up the book and sets it on the counter.

It's a really slow day. Austin thinks and stares at Ally's book.

"What if I just take a peak? Austin says to himself. "To see how the songs coming along."

Austin opens it up to a random page titled 'Equals two' dated August 10th 2014.

I'm going crazy over you

It doesn't equal one it equals two

I can feel it

Never wanna quit

When you're next to me

There's nowhere I would rather be

And because of you

It doesn't equal one it equals two

It's been a few weeks

Writing songs with you, we are cute geeks

You are more than my best friend

You are my mend

"Oh my god!" Austin drops Ally's songbook.

Austin pulls out his phone and ials Dez's number. It rings.

Dez: Hello?

Austin:Dez! You need to come over to Sonic Boom! I have some huge news!

Dez: Okay! Be there soon!

Austin hangs up the phone and waits for Dez to come to the store. It's been about twenty minutes by the time Dez gets to the store.

"What's so urgent Austin?" Dez asks.

"Ally likes me!" Austin yells surprisingly.

"What!"

"I was looking for lyrics in Ally's songbook and I saw a song she had written a few days ago and it said…just read." Austin explained handing the book to Dez.

Dez reads the story.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes. She left. I don't know where she went. She seemed pretty cool about." Austin says.

The next day. Ally walks in about 10:30am and hears a song.

"That's my song!" Ally says to herself. Ally runs up to the practice room. "How did you…?"

Austin stops playing the piano and looks over to Ally who is standing in the doorway.

"Honestly. I read your book. Here." Austin gives Ally her song book.

"You…what…Hu? How? Ally replies in confusion.

"You dropped it on the way out yesterday."

"Oh. And you read it!"

"Ya. I'm sorry. I wanted to see the lyrics to the song and I read a random page with these lyrics."

"Oh. I respect your honesty."

"Thanks. Where did you go yesterday? You kind of made it a little awkward."

"Ya. I know. Sorry about that. I left to go see Dallas. I broke up with him."

"Hu? Why?" Austin said ignoring the possibilities of why Ally broke up with Dallas.

"You. You read the lyrics to my song right?"

"Ya?"

"They are about you."

"Then why did you go out with Dallas?"

"I went out with him because I needed a distraction." Ally explained.

"A distraction from what?"

"From you! I like you Austin! I wanted to be with you for a while but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Me too!"

"What should we do?" Ally added.

"This." Austin grabs Ally's shoulders and they kiss.


End file.
